Comatose
by AliceTonksHPJ
Summary: "The way you make me feel/Waking up to you never felt so real." A train gets delayed, much too delayed. Due to some confusion, they both are stuck with each other in the same coach. With different ways and habits will they survive that train ride and fall for each other or there already messed history is about to be messed?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

.

.

.

"Sir, please," said the station master.

"This is the last time I am telling you; there's no way in hell that I will allow a random stranger in my coach," said Perseus Jackson haughtily

"I know sir, but sir it is an emergency," the former person pleaded.

"What emergency?" asked Percy with curiosity.

Sweat ran the other man's face.

"Will you just tell me what the matter is actually?" Percy demanded.

"Sir the girl-"he began.

"Oh! Now it is a girl. What if she turns out to be a slut, only trying to seduce me?" Percy's temper was on the rise.

"No sir, I can assure you that."

"Oh! You can, can you?"

"Calm down, sir. The thing is that this train is full to the brim and the lady..."

"The lady what?" inquired Percy.

"She has a lot of power. Her one say can not only stop this one but ten other trains."

"Oh!"

"Now you understand, sir. This is why I am asking you to please..."

"Why me? There are at the least five other coaches."

"About that sir, the coaches are actually full. The seats are filled with people. Yours is the only coach which is empty."

"And what about the money? I paid a huge amount."

The man hesitated but consented, "That would be refunded to a certain extent.

"You do know that even I have the power to stop your train."

He looked down. Percy Jackson was a man whose force was to be reckoned. Not only he was the head of his own company at 22, the Riptide Inc., which was a successful world recognised incorporation, his father too was a billionaire.

"Sir I know, but I would lose my job. I have a wife sir and two kids and I am the only one who earns. Please sir, I am requesting you."

Percy studied the man's face, "Okay, just stop your sob story right here and fine just send her in."

The mousy mans ace lit up like Christmas.

"One minute, who is she?"

"Annabeth Chase, sire."

Holy shit.

.

.

.

When she came in, Percy's whole world shook like a high magnitude earthquake with cyclones and tornado mix.

Top to bottom the women was the epitome of a sexy bitch. She has a perfect tan with a perfect body. With tall lean legs she dragged in her suitcase. Her shorts were extremely short. Her shirt was loose, her hair opened and curled like a princess. She looked like a goddess.

"Hullo Perseus Jackson," she said, with her angelic_voice, "We meet again."_

_-__**sdfghjklqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm**__-_

**A/N: OK! So this is AliceTonksHPJ with a brand new story, with a half-new plot-, well hope so.**

**Things might be absurd at moments but just go with the flow. I hope you guys remain with me till the end and many more. I had got this chapter done well before my other stories are done. I really have no idea when I would have this story up, but now that it is, I hope you like it.**

**My only wish: People...take a few moments and review and favourite and follow.**

**The next time I update would be when I get 7/9/10 reviews and no less.**

**Live life king size and do make my day by reviewing.**

**And do check out my other stories – BOND,KIDNAPED and A FRIENDLY RIVALRY.**

**- AliceTonksHPJ over an out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2t**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN!**

He sat cross legged on the seat berth. His hands idly traced his thigh, his eyes looking dreamily out of the somewhat dirty window watching the fields pass by.

Then Percy Jackson's eyes flitted towards the person sitting in front of him, her leg over the other, hands and eyes going over a magazine, flipping through it.

Percy tried to read the upside down title. Was it OYSWGJ or METIS? Finally he could not resist and blurted out his question, "Why are you reading—hey? Is there something on my face?"

Annabeth laughed out loud, "You are just too funny!" She bit her lip from excitement before continuing, "You were making those weird faces and oh my god. You looked so adorable." She propped her elbow under her cheek and tried to control her laughter.

While he just tried to not feel humiliated? C'mon, adorable, really? Gah!

But Annabeth still must have found his pout horribly funny, so that led to a new round of fits.

And Percy denied the fact that he ever had a smile on his face at that moment.

_asdfghjkl{_

"I was checking the answers."

He gave her an uncomprehending stare.

"You know...magazines, newspapers, jokes... quizzes... answers."

"Oh th-aaat!"

Annabeth checked her surrounding, settling for a newspaper and hurled it towards him.

"What the $&!?"

_ashjkl_

Annabeth Chase.

He knew her, at least by name of course. She was his father's enemy's daughter. The perfect life with the perfect degrees, the perfect looks.

But maybe calling her a sexy bitch would be too much. On first glance, she had that models' exotic looks, therefore one comes to the conclusion that she would have a high head, and why not; she was everything good with nothing to be ashamed of.

But he was smarter than that. She didn't have everything handed over to her. Her mother had always had too high expectations of her. Annabeth Chase had struggled with depression for a time being. School had taken a toll on her. Percy wasn't exactly sure; but something had happened which hurt Annabeth so much that she had almost given up on herself, diving into a teens doom- alcohol and sex.

Then one night- she changed. Her life's focus was back on, school, collage; she worked hard, she really did. The nights she wasted were now spent studying her brains out.

And just like that, her whole perfect life, perfect grades, perfect looks, perfect friends, perfect unbroken heart facade; it was back on.

_asdfghjkl_

Percy continued to look outside the window.

He thought why he had ever considered letting her share the coach. He now had only one choice, stare meaninglessly outside the window, even if it was night. It felt too awkward sharing space with someone he didn't exactly know. He couldn't really talk to her, gods, even he wasn't that desperate. But he was oh so bored.

"You know, Mr. Jackson, I don't bite," a smile, a sardonic smile graced her face. "I know you are bored. But the thing you are doing, Sir, is very insulting; to me. What? Am I not up to your class?"

Why the hell was she overreacting?

"No, Ms. Chase-", "Annabeth, please."- Hypocrite much? "Annabeth, it's nothing like that. I just um..," he shook his head gently, extracting his tongue from the roof forcefully, gulped, "um, I am just not a good conversational starter; and I thought you were busy," he gestured to the simply enormous book on her lap, "and I really didn't want to cause trouble."

"Oh! So," she looked down for a moment. "So anyways, I am bored, and ..."

"Good to know that I can rid you of your boredom."

Annabeth cracked a smile and smacked her lips.

"Do you want to play scrabble?"

"I am dyslexic."

"Yeah, I know that." She waved it aside.

"Sure then. Don't complain if you lose then."

"Oh seriously! I am impressed, Jackson!" she arched her eyebrows.

"Really, I would let you know that I am the ultimate scrabble partner."

"Oh, I am... should I bow down to us? To let you know how delighted I am to be in your presence?"

"No need. Just a fact... I always win."

"OK! Then. Maybe I'll just lose." Annabeth smiled as she got out her kit.

"_asdfghjkl_-

"Finally, finally, finally, I beat you, I beat you I beat you!" Percy stood up and danced a victory dance.

Annabeth laughed at his happiness. "Yes Percy you won," she mocked.

Percy's eyes got as big as saucers, "NO way in hell! You didn't let me win. It was so tough."

Annabeth just smiled. "Why did you Annabeth? Why? Tell me, you didn't lose on purpose."

"I didn't."

Sometimes it's easier to accept defeat.

{asdfghjkl_sdfghjk

Percy sat on his seat. Well, a quarter of his seat, actually. He sat, hugging his knees, frowning, his lower lip jutting out to meet his chin.

Annabeth pretended she didn't see him.

"You are so so so bad, Annie."

Annabeth just laughed in response. "Let it out, Percy, let it all out."

Percy just wanted to ask her why she was holding it all in.

Pretending she didn't know him; pretending she never slept with him.

**A/N: Hey guys, long time no see?**

**Review goal: 10.**

**Maybe the next time I update, the chapter would be better, longer and more juicy. That is, if you guys want.**

**I simply loved you guys with your reviews, favourites and follows.**

**And yes;**

**Comatose, which I don't own., is by Skrillex,**

**It's an amazing song and I think you guys would love it.**

**An yes, YOU guessed it, and YOU know who you are. So a shoutout to you because you are amazing.**


End file.
